chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Jason Hathaway
Jason Oliver Hathaway is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. He will be the son of Lilly Hathaway and Dylan Josephs. He will have inherited the ability of Precipitation Manipulation from his mother, and will also possess Trace Shifting, Mental Adaptation and Gas Mimicry. Appearance Jason will have blue eyes like his mother, though his will be far darker. His hair will be thick and a dark brown, appearing almost black occasionally. He will have pale skin throughout his life, which will stand in great contrast to his hair colour. He will tend to further emphasise this contrast through his choice of clothing, which will be simple pieces in a mix of white and dark colours. Abilities Jason's first ability will be Precipitation Manipulation. He will have inherited this ability from his mother. It will enable him to generate rain, snow, hail, sleet, fog and mist, and he will also be able to manipulate existing conditions and cause them to end. The manipulation could include naturally possible events such as intensifying rainfall, and normally impossible ones such as making the precipitation fall upwards. However, he won't be able to manipulate other forms of weather, such as wind or sunshine. He will also be unable to manipulate water when not in the form of precipitation, even if the water originated from precipitation, like a river formed from rainwater. His second ability will be Trace Shifting. This ability could be used to change small details such as fingerprints or footprints, or enough of the DNA to make genetic testing fail. Retinal, iris and dental patterns could be changed, as could the voice through altering the vocal cords. Blood types and tissue types could also be altered. The ability could thus be used to prevent detection and recognition, or to pass as another and get past biometric security measures. He will only be able to alter his own traces, not those of other. He could use the ability to mimic another person, produce completely new traces which no one else possesses, or even make himself have no traces at all. ]]His third ability will be Mental Adaptation.This ability means that Jason will be naturally clear-headed and emotionally stable, and he will also have a good memory. However, his memory won't be as perfect as an eidetic memory and neither will he have enhanced intelligence. His mind will be able to adapt to different circumstances. For example, if he had a secret he wanted to keep and he suspected someone was trying to read his mind, his thoughts would become impossible to read. If someone tried to erase his memory, it would heal and return. Someone hidden by induced unnoticability would be always visible to him, but not someone hidden by any ability which works by bending light, and he would automatically see through hallucinations too. Abilities such as mindstrike could never work on him. His final ability will be Gas Mimicry. This ability will enable Jason to mimic any gas. He will only be able to mimic substances which would naturally be in a gaseous form at room temperature, or at the temperature it's currently at. His ability will differ from sublimation in that it could create different gases - the other ability only creates a gas which is chemically identical to one's own body. It could be used to create extra oxygen, to drug or sedate people, or to poison people with carbon monoxide or carbon dioxide. When in gaseous form, a small amount of the gas could be used up without causing harm to Jason when reforming. Family & Relationships *Mother - Lilly Hathaway *Biological father - Dylan Josephs *Stepmother - Elle Parkman *Paternal half-siblings - Bobbi and Parker Hathaway *Adoptive maternal half-siblings - Valerie, Riley, Edward, Amber, Noelle, Aydan and Simon Hathaway History & Future Etymology Jason is a Greek name which means "healer". His middle name, Oliver, is a French name which means "elf army", and the name is also associated with the olive plant, which is a symbol of peace. His surname, Hathaway, is an English name which refers to a person who lived by a path across a heath. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters